1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which supports a blower in a gas laser generator, and more specifically to a support device which can effectively eliminate vibrations from the blower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of gas lasers generator are commonly known. For example, in CO.sub.2 gas laser generators a high-speed axial flow type, a triaxial orthogonal type and the like are known.
In the high-speed axial flow type of gas laser generator in particular, in order to cause the laser gas to flow at high speed through the laser tube of the laser generator, a blower with a high flow rate and a high compression ratio is used. However, when the blower is activated, it produces severe vibrations that have adverse effects on the optical system of the laser generator. Therefore, in order to offset these adverse effects, the blower is supported by antivibration rubber on the frame of the laser generator.
In conventional mechanisms using antivibration rubber to support the blower in order to prevent the propagation of vibrations from the blower to the frame of the laser generator, a vibration damping efficiency of only about 75% to 80% can be realized. In other words, problems can arise from the approximate 20% to 25% of vibrations that reach the frame of the laser generator through the vibration preventing rubber. In addition, there is the problem that antivibration rubber does not perform well in preventing low frequency vibrations.
Moreover, since the blower is installed directly on the frame of the laser generator by using antivibration rubber, horizontal adjustment of the blower is troublesome, and this also makes it very difficult to remove the blower for routine maintenance inspection.